Converting the Angel to a Devil and Back
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: When Sasuke returns, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto go on a mission and things seeem the way it was before. However, when Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki, things might start taking a wrong turn. ItaSaku
1. The Mission That Went Wrong

Hey ppl! I started a new fanfiction after awhile so please treat it nicely and review a lot! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mission That Went Wrong

Sakura's POV

"Hurry up Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"I got it! I'm just checking to see if I have-" Kakashi suddenly tackled me. "Wha-"

"Shh." We stopped but I couldn't hear anything. "Someone's listening." He said aloud.

"You're good Kakashi, but I'm better." The tree that I leaned against suddenly transformed.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi had a kunai at my throat. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Kakashi growled.

"I wouldn't talk back or you don't know what'll happen." He touched my hair and I froze. "Hm..strawberry."

"What?" I questioned cautiously.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." He whispered. I saw Sasuke struggle but Kakashi held him back. "It's nice to see you again, little brother." Sasuke growled and Kakashi held tighter. "Be careful, little brother."

"Naruto!" I screamed but Naruto just growled.

"I can't move. I'm sorry." Kisame grabbed Naruto.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not him we're after. It's you." I stopped moving.

"Then I know what you're after." I broke free from Itachi.

"So you understand why you must come with us." I nodded reluctantly.

"Let him go though." He nodded and Kisame threw Naruto to the ground. I ran over to him to check for injuries. Thankfully, there were no major injuries.

"Sakura…" I gave him my necklace and smiled sadly.

"I won't promise anything." Right then and there, I escaped.

"After her!" Itachi yelled.

"My pleasure!" Kisame cackled. "Let the chase begin!" He appeared in front of me but, I flipped and went over him. Finally I stopped.

"Brother?" There was a shadowy figure that was standing in front of me with the same jade eyes.

"Come here Sakura." I tackled him.

"I missed you so much."

"I know." However, something caught my attention. My brother who was standing in front of me was wearing an Akatsuki uniform. I pushed him away and held a kunai out at him, even if I didn't want to.

"Now I understand." I scoffed. "You betrayed me. You betrayed Konoha!" I screamed at him. Suddenly I got weak in the knees and collapsed while throwing up.

"Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?!"

"Don't touch me, you traitor!" I slapped his hand away.

"Your body has grown weak since the last time I saw you."

"Oh, really? When was that? Like five years?! It's none of your business. I just haven't eaten for a few days. Not that big of a deal." I got up. "Anyways, what are you waiting for? I'm weak, I can't fight. I'm the perfect target." My brother nodded and Itachi took me.

"I'm sorry." He looked at the ground in regret but, I knew better. I hated the person who was standing in front of me. "Leader, we've got the girl." My brother spoke into the headset.

"Good, bring her to me." When I was on Itachi's back, I cried. He sped up, away from Kisame and my brother.

"Hurts, doesn't it? To have Rei betray you." He stopped and carried me in his arms instead.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"This way, they won't see if you cry." He held me tightly. Even if Itachi was part of the Akatsuki group, it seemed like he was the only one I needed out of this whole mess.

"This is such a bad day." He looked at me, surprised.

"Well, let me tell you something. You're handling this case a lot better than the other people we've encountered. All of them wanted to fight to the death. Look at it this way, you still have your life so isn't that something to be happy about? You also get to see Rei after all these years." I listened quietly.

"I guess." Suddenly my brother caught up.

"How is she?" I ignored him.

"Sakura, I'm-" I interrupted him.

"Sorry? I've heard one too many excuses already." He didn't reply.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know I betrayed you and I understand you probably hate me but, Konoha betrayed me." I got off Itachi and got to the closest branch.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." I stood for a minute until Kisame held my hands behind my back.

"Keep moving." I kicked him away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Do you hear something?" I looked around.

"If there's nothing, then we need to keep on moving." Itachi stated. I nodded and went but an eerie feeling lingered in my mind.

"Ow…" I winced.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just a small headache." I kept moving until I missed a branch and slipped. "Itachi!" He grabbed me and covered for me until we hit the ground.

"Ugh…" I groaned again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura?" Itachi asked. I didn't get up until the throbbing subsided. "Here. Eat." I rejected it.

"No. I don't want to eat." I pushed it away.

"The reason you're not feeling well, is that you've been starving yourself. You're already burning up!" He leaned me against a tree. "You guys! We're camping here." They came back.

"Rei, go get some water from the river nearby." Itachi held me while I rested. "Maybe it really is your bad day." However, before I knew it, I had passed out.

Itachi's POV

"Here." Rei handed me the water.

"Freeze it into ice cubes." He nodded. "You know, your sister is really something for a kunoichi." He nodded again. "Do you still care for your sister?" I asked.

"Of course! It's just…" He hesitated.

"Just…" I knew I was pushing the limit but I wanted to see what his response was.

"She doesn't even want to see me! I betrayed her!" He yelled.

"True, but how do you know she doesn't want to see you? She might be mad at you, but I'm sure she doesn't hate you." He didn't say anything while I put ice on her body. She gasped and I quieted her. "You're alright. You'll be fine."

"You're good." I looked at him.

"Believe it or not, I was like this with Sasuke, the boy who was being restrained by Kakashi. He is my younger brother and I used to take care of him like this when my mother and father were gone." I put my forehead against Sakura's. "Still burning. Do you want to hold her while she's unconscious?" He nodded and bent over. However, just as he was about to touch her, a force shot Rei backwards. I looked at Sakura as she started to wake. "Hey, are you feeling better?" She nodded a bit and stood up. Sakura wobbled a bit and her brother stabilized her.

"You shouldn't move yet!" Rei yelled out in concern.

"I'm fine!" She was still angry and pushed her brother away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry! But what's done is done!" He explained. She glared at Rei but it also had a hint of sadness.

"I know. But let me run away from it a bit longer." She ran towards the river where Kisame was training. Rei tried to go after her but I held him back.

"Don't. Just let her go and cool her head. You'd only be fueling the fire if you tried to explain everything now." I looked at the direction she ran off, a bit worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How did you guys like the chapter? I'd be happy if you reviewed ! I won't guarantee when I'll update again but at least the first chapter's up! Thanks again!


	2. What If

Here's the second chapter! I hoped all of you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review and that's all I ask of you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What If

Sakura's POV

"Sakura!" Itachi called after me.

"Just let me go." I ran to the river. When I saw Kisame there, I kept my distance.

"Hey." I didn't answer. "Hey, you! Pink-haired brat!" He yelled. I started singing instead.

_Maybe this was meant to be, maybe now it should be me_

_I've been dreaming of this forever_

_But I'm feeling so confused_

_It's hard to see what's right, it's for you and I_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Or we stay together always is the promise we made_

_But suddenly it's not so clear and I'm being pulled both ways_

_And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart, it's impossible to choose_

_What if I don't try, what if I do_

_Everything I've dreamed, try to run with me, if I win, what would I lose_

_How could I love you too, leave wondering what if_

_Things would never be the same_

_Maybe that's the price I pay, I've been waiting for this forever_

_It's close enough for me to touch_

_But if I don't go for it, I might always regret_

_But if we work this breaking up_

_Or we stay together always is the promise we made_

_But suddenly it's not so clear and I don't know what to say_

_And it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart, it's impossible to choose_

_What if I don't try, what if I do_

_Everything I've dreamed, try to run with me, if I win what would I lose_

_How could I love you too…leave wondering….what if…_

I suddenly stopped when I heard someone come. "Do you really feel that way?" My brother asked.

"Maybe…I don't know." I hugged him. "I just want to know…why you lied." He hugged me back.

"It's too soon to tell you. It would break your heart so bad and I don't want to do that to you yet. In due time, I'll tell you." I just nodded. "How's mom and dad?" I didn't answer. "Dead?!" I nodded. "How?"

"You don't want to know." He glared at me.

"Who is it? Orochimaru? Leader? The hokage?" I shook my head then scoffed.

"Believe it or not, it was me." He froze there as I walked back.

"Why?" He asked in disbelief. "Why did you kill our parents, Sakura?!" Itachi pulled him away from me.

"Rei, look at her." I was trembling beyond belief.

"No, Itachi, it's alright. It's the same reason you guys are after me." I looked at Itachi.

"The pure heart crystal." I nodded.

"Look." I summoned my chakra to make a rasengan. However, it was black and purple. When I threw it, it acted like a black hole and sucked up the surrounding trees. "It happens mostly when I react severely against some things. When I saw you in the Akatsuki clothing, you have no idea how hard it was to refrain from killing you."

"Oh…" I took Itachi's hand and left.

"We need to get going. Konoha reinforcements are coming." Kisame packed his things and Itachi put me on his back after blindfolding me.

"Why the blindfold?" I asked.

"We need your pure heart crystal to stay pure." I took the blindfold off and snickered a bit.

"You guys were misinformed. I'm pure because I have an honest heart. I've killed people too. Like I've told Rei, I killed my parents." He froze as well.

"I'm just curious, why?" He asked.

"Truthfully, I don't remember." He left it at that. Few minutes later, we arrived at the hideout. "How is it we never find the hideout yet it's so close?" Itachi somewhat smiled at me.

"No offense but, Konoha ninjas over think it sometimes." Itachi covered me as we entered. "I'll take care of you so don't make any sudden movements and don't say anything. Understand?" We walked in. "Leader, we're back." We waited and a shadowy figure appeared.

"Ah, you have the girl." He touched my face and I hit him away. "Feisty." Itachi restrained me. "Let me give you a little advice, girl, be careful of what you do here." Pein whispered in my ear. I stopped and looked down. He was right. I was no longer in Konoha, nor do I have the same freedom as I once did in Konoha.

"Calm down." I tried to break out of Itachi's grasp but failed. After, Itachi led me to his room. "You'll be under my care from now on. Do not break any rules and you are not allowed outside of my room." I nodded. "I will be bringing in your meals for the next few days." He stated monotonously.

"Itachi…?" He stopped. "I know everything so you can go." He nodded and looked back, then left. I looked around to see if there was an escape able to be used. When I found a window, I opened it and jumped out. "I'm sorry Itachi, Rei." I started running toward the forest back to where we were. They would catch me soon so I had to act fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter because it was more of a "what's going on and info scene." Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed it and as always, please review. However, don't say "please make it longer." My writing capacity isn't as…long…as others. Thanks again! 


	3. Escape!

So here's chapter three! Not much to say but again, review!

Italics= thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escape!

Sakura's POV

"Where am I?" I looked around but everything I saw looked the same to me. '_Sakura, think! They're going to catch up soon!'_ I thought to myself. Finally, I just ran to wherever was safe.

"Find her and capture her alive." I hid behind some bushes as they separated. However, something wasn't right. Everyone scattered but my brother and Itachi. _'Of all people!'_

"Sakura, come out wherever you are! We know you're hiding here! We don't want to hurt you!" The two of them yelled. I got up and revealed myself. "There you are!" I stood up breathing really hard and weak. I had pulled the pure heart crystal out from my body. "What are you…" Both of them were surprised.

"Pretty, isn't it…" I collapsed onto my knees.

"Put it back in!" My brother yelled. Itachi rushed over to me.

"Just let me die! Let me die…so I can be with mom and dad!" Itachi took my pure heart crystal from me.

"As beautiful as it is, put it back. This isn't worth it." He took the crystal and placed it next to my heart as my body absorbed it. I gasped and glared at Itachi.

"I'm not going back." I stated firmly. Finally, I turned and left, going back to Konoha.

"Don't let her escape! But don't hurt her either. Besides that, do whatever you must to get her back!" Itachi commanded.

"How could you?!" I ran faster, being pursued by all of them at the same time now. As I ran faster, using all my energy, I finally arrived at Konoha's gates. When I ran in, I yelled at the two guards. "Close the gates!" The guards closed them quickly as I sighed.

"Lady Hokage, it's the Akatsukis!" Suddenly an alarm went off as all the ninjas of Konoha gathered.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm back." I gave him a hug. Kakashi smiled as well.

"I'm sorry about last time." I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything about it." When I looked up, I saw Deidara's bird. "Look up, you guys!" The ninjas jumped, trying to attack.

"Watch for explosions!" Kakashi yelled.

"I have an idea." I ran right under the bird. This would put me in a disadvantage but, if it was for my life, I would have to do it. "Pure heart crystal, lend me your power!" I made a rasengan with the power and threw it up into the sky. It sucked up everything around it. When they jumped down, the Konoha ninjas that were left attacked. In the midst of battle, I saw Itachi looking for me.

"Sakura! Over here!" It was Sasuke. He took my hand and we ran to his house. "Stay here and hide yourself under my bed." He left as I hid.

"Brother, we meet again." It was Itachi's voice. "She's here, isn't she?"

"No, she's not, I'm afraid. Go look somewhere else. Have you checked her house?" I put my hand over my mouth as I heard footsteps getting closer.

"You lie. I know she's here." Tears welled in my eyes. I heard him walking around, moving things downstairs. When he started walking upstairs, every step got me more terrified. I couldn't run, I was trapped. If I moved, he would know I really was in Sasuke's house. "Sakura? Come out, come out wherever you are!" He suddenly lifted the bed sheets and I screamed. "Sakura, come out of there!" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not coming out." I cried. He reached his hand under and I moved further into the back until I hit the wall.

"Come out, kunoichi!" He yelled at a venomous tone. When he reached his hand under again, I took it and he pulled me out. "There, that wasn't so hard."

"Flash Step!" I ran out the door.

"Don't do this!" He growled.

"I have to!" I ran to the carvings of the hokages but, Itachi kept pursuing. When I reached the cavern, I hid behind a wall as I heard Itachi's footsteps.

"Sakura, don't do this!" He yelled again.

"I can't help it. I have to." I finally showed myself to him. When he walked closer, I backed up. He sighed and sat down.

"I'll stay here with you until you come over by yourself. I won't force you anymore. It's not going to do any good with you." I just stared at him. "I won't hurt you. Well, it's not that I won't hurt you, it's more like I refuse to hurt you." I sat down slowly while leaning on a column. "Are you feeling better?"

"You think?" He nodded but didn't move. Maybe he seriously meant he would stay until I went over to him. I kept a safe distance so if he were to attempt to get me, I would still have an escape route.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked me. I looked up suddenly.

"What?" I was confused.

"I meant, why are you always so afraid? You never fight so you run. Is it because you don't like violence or something?" He asked. I looked at my hands and thought about the answer for a bit.

"Maybe it's the fact that I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt others but, at the same time I don't want people to hurt me. Apparently that's too much to ask. Maybe it's my own selfishness speaking. That's what makes me have an honest heart. That's the reason for this crystal. When I was young, I asked my parents why I even have this crystal in the first place. They said that it was from a demon from a long time ago. The demon fell in love with a human girl. But because of the differences between them, the angels from heaven broke their relationship." I took the crystal out from my body.

"What are you doing?!" He suddenly moved. I looked at him and he went back to the way he was.

"Don't worry, I won't die. The last time I pulled out my crystal, the last time you saw, I didn't suffer because of the crystal. If I can keep my chakra level high enough, then it really shouldn't affect me. It's only if my chakra level is low and I pull out the crystal is when I would be almost dead. Anyways, as I was saying, the angels didn't like their relationship, so they killed the demon. When the human girl found out, she rushed to the demon's hell, of course to go save him. Right as he was about to die, he gave her his heart, and I'm not saying about the cheesy phrase in romance. He gave his heart away to her but, right as she took it into her hands, it turned into a purple crystal and entered her body. From then on, she lived with the crystal in her body, reminding her that true love conquers all." Itachi was surprised, actually, more like shock.

"So that's the story behind the crystal?" He asked. It seemed like he was drawn into the story.

"It's just a myth. So my parents believed that I was a descendant of the human girl." I sighed.

"By the way, I hope you're good with disappointment because I'm staying here." He told me. My eyes drooped suddenly. "Hey, are you alright?!" I started having a hard time breathing. When I looked up, everything was fuzzy. "Hold on Sakura!" He picked me up. "Even if this is going against everything I just said I'll do, I'm bringing you to the emergency room!" The nurses put me on a bed and got me into the operating room. When one of the nurses gave me an anesthetic, I passed out. A few hours later, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wow…" I sighed.

"You awake?" I nodded slightly. He sighed. "God, gave me a heart attack there. You almost died. Somehow, your pure heart crystal cracked a bit but, the doctors said, it miraculously turned into a different shape and healed itself." I closed my eyes again. "Are you angry?" He didn't answer.

"I'm leaving." I got up and put on my clothes.

"You can't!" He pulled on my hand. "I know I broke my promise, but your brother's on the roof and he's not happy with you." When I was done, I headed for the door. Itachi started running so I ran. "Sakura, stop! You're digging your own grave!" I took the elevator to the rooftop to see if what he said was true. When I got there, he was right. Rei was standing there, angry at me.

"You think you can run anymore?" I quickly turned but, Itachi had caught up.

"I told you." He said.

"Take her, and bind her to the bed." He yelled. I snarled but, he suddenly roared. I stopped.

"You-" I looked at him in shock.

"I'm still the more developed one." I transformed into a wolf but, so did he. My fur was a soft gray color, but his was completely black. I struggled but eventually transformed back. When Rei did too, all I did was look away, probably from sadness, but also from fear. When Itachi threw me over his shoulder, I thrashed.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He just kept walking.

"I said, let me-"

"SHUT UP!" I stopped. "I have been nothing but nice and you still act like a spoiled brat!" He threw me onto the bed and tied me. I could still move but not far enough to reach the door.

"Please…don't do this Itachi…" He stared at me emotionlessly. "I didn't want to do this to you, Sakura. But what you did was out of line. You asked for it, Sakura." Now I was officially a caged bird, so I turned the other way and cried. "Crying isn't going to solve anything."

"I don't care. I can't complain anymore. I'm just another caged bird, like I have been my entire life." I stated quietly.

"Sakura…" He felt him trying to reach over.

"You know what, forget it."


	4. Trapped!

See? I told you the last chapter would be longer. If anyone wants to know, I'm typing this on a laptop! Whee~! So yeah, same old, just review and we'll all be happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. However, I'll be happy to announce that I do own Rei. He's my own character! XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trapped

Sakura's POV

Silence grew after I was tied to the bed. The silence that haunted me years ago finally returned.

"Itachi, say something." I whispered. No response. I turned to him. "Say something! Anything!" He opened his eyes.

"How about, why did you run?" Somehow his voice calmed the growing fear and I relaxed.

"I'm afraid." I finally confessed.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked

"I was afraid of the hospital. You know I killed my parents, right?" He nodded. "In the process, I was also hurt. All three of us were admitted here where my parents died. But thing was, this is the same room I was admitted to years ago."

"How do you know it's this room specifically?" I broke the chains. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I looked at him.

"Trust me." I went under the bed and pulled out a bloody knife. "This is the knife I used trying to commit suicide that night my parents died." He looked at it.

"BAM!" Suddenly my brother slammed the door open.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry? The word's dead to me. Especially you of all people!" I roared finally. He flinched but I was relentless. I walked over to him and slapped him hard. "I hope you're happy." I left the room.

"Miss Haruno, you really shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" I took her by the collar and threw her down far into the hallway.

"Sakura, calm down!" Itachi yelled. I glared at him. "Your eyes…"

"It's no use. She's turned into the black angel. No one can stop her. Even I can't." The other nurses went to help the one I attacked.

"Sakura, I don't want to hurt you so please come back." Itachi ordered. I glared at him.

"Trust me, you won't be able to even put a scratch on me!" I scoffed. He suddenly charged at me, but a shield formed. "Ha! Like I said!" but right as I was about to walk out, I heard a high pitch whistle that make me collapse. "Rei, you traitor!" I groaned

"WAIT!" Itachi went over to me and hugged me. "Just relax. We won't hurt you anymore…" He cooed. I calmed and went back to my normal state. "There you go. That's a good girl." He brushed my hair.

"How did you-" Rei paused.

"Look at her. Her whole body is shaking. She's completely terrified. That's how I knew." He hummed a soft melody. It was recognizable.

"Mama and Papa's song." I whispered.

"Yep." Before I knew it, I was back in the room with Itachi humming the song to me. "Is this better?" I nodded and held his hand.

"Don't leave me." I put his hand onto my cheek.

"I promise." I smiled and fell asleep. The next morning I saw Itachi asleep on my bed.

"Itachi?" I looked and he was still asleep.

"Hmm? Oh. What is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's morning, wake up." He sat up slowly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I nodded. "That's good. Apparently you're getting discharged today. The nurse came by last night after you fell asleep." I smiled but eventually it faded.

"Itachi, I'm not going back. You know I can't." I got up and got dressed.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice." I scoffed.

"I always have a choice, Itachi. I can disappear you know. Just like this." I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared from the room. When I reappeared, I was in my house. I threw my stuff onto the couch and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"You're back." I looked up suddenly, dropping the cup. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you didn't. Just startled." He hugged me. "But, yeah, I'm back." I hugged him back.

"You're alright now too." He kissed me.

"I missed you so much. I just want to stay here forever but he'll-" I stopped when the door barged open.

"Find you?" Itachi appeared.

"Leave her alone." Sasuke said in a venomous tone while standing in front of me.

"She escaped. It's not my problem." I took my chance to run to the Valley of the End. Ironic, right? And just like I expected, he pursued me quickly. "Sakura, stop doing to yourself. You're digging yourself a deeper hole everytime you do something stupid like this." I ran until I got to the edge of the cliff. I was trapped. _'Crap!'_ When I stepped backwards, pebbles fell. "Don't move!" He got my arm and pulled me over. "Thank god! I thought you would've fallen." I didn't move but, my brother came.

"Sakura! You're alright." He walked closer to me.

"She's fine." Itachi blocked him from me.

"Just let me see her." He got closer but, as he did, I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I used my power and pushed him, making him hit a tree. "Rei, I know you care about me still. But let me tell you something. The minute you left Konoha, you had no right to touch me anymore!" He backed away. I growled at him.

"Stop being so harsh to him." Itachi pulled me away from him. I pushed Itachi off as well and walked over to Rei.

"I killed mom and dad. They died because of me. That's my wrong. But you did something different. You killed me. The innocent Sakura that knew nothing disappeared along with you. You made me like this. You should've known!" I roared. "I'm never going to forgive you." I headed back to the village. "Itachi, listen clearly. I will go back, and I won't run away anymore. But you need to promise me something."

"Anything." He said.

"Keep that traitor away from me." I transformed into a wolf and howled. I barked at Rei once more before leaving with Itachi.

"Are you serious and sure about this?" He asked cautiously.

"He betrayed me. He deserves this. And unless he can prove to me that he's actually worth it…" Itachi and I slowly headed back toward the base. Eventually, I got to a point where I transformed back into my human self. "Thanks for everything, Itachi." I looked at him.

"No problem." I took his hand off my hand.

"Now the only thing you can do is to just leave me alone. That's all I ask." When I headed back, I walked to Itachi's room, lay down on the bed and curled up, staring at the window. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ I thought. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"POOF!" I turned and saw a portal to my world open. I saw a wolf cub's paw so I pulled on it and saw a cub.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Princess Sakura." The little cub licked his fur. When I saw the color, I immediately recognized it.

"Daisuke?! What are you doing here?" He gave me one of his goofy grins.

"Mama told me to come over because she saw that you were sad." I went back to the bed and Daisuke without a second thought followed me.

"How is everything? How's your mom?" I asked him. He transformed back into a human child. He was tiny but since the last time I had seen him, he had grown.

"Mm…good. Mama and Papa set up a new store for people to come in and buy food. It is a res-res-"

"Restaurant?" He nodded.

"Yep! That's what it was. A restaurant! A lotta people come in everyday to eat. It's so amazing. And this girl-" He suddenly stopped, blushing.

"This girl?" I asked suspiciously. "What is she like?" He thought for a moment.

"She's very pretty." He blushed.

"How old is she?" I asked him.

"She…is…I think ten years old." He showed me with his little fingers. I just smiled at him.

"And how old are you now?" I asked again.

"I'm ten years old too!" He smiled.

"So…what does the girl do?" I smiled at Daisuke.

"Oh! She comes in everyday and my mother gives her a loaf of bread and some apples for her mother." He looked very eager to tell about the girl.

"And do you like her?" I asked coyly.

"Uh-huh!" He nodded quickly. I laughed. How it felt great to be young. I would have no worries if I was Daisuke's age.

"You must be tired from your trip. Come." I held him in my arms as we both fell asleep. "Thank you, Daisuke." I kissed his forehead. He just gave me another goofy grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, chapter four! How did you guys like it? Isn't Daisuke just the cutest thing! Anyways, he'd be happy if you reviewed!

Daisuke: Yep! Heehee!

Thanks again for reading and I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	5. Caught and Captured

Chapter 5 ppl! Chapter 5! Review and review people! I luv them!

_Italics= flashback or thought_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto. I, however do own Rei and Daisuke! :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caught and Captured

Sakura's POV

I woke up suddenly when something was missing. "Daisuke?" No response in the room. "Daisuke? Daisuke? Sweetheart? Where are you? Daisuke!" I tried to open the door but it was looked. "Let me out!" I tacked the door until it fell. Sasori was outside.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you should stay in the room." He said in a bland voice.

"Move!" I escaped and I ran around the hideout. "Daisuke! Answer me!" I looked in the kitchen, the backyard, and entrance, all the rooms that weren't locked. Finally one thought occurred to me. _'Oh, no. Please, no.'_ I finally checked the cells below at the lower floor. "Daisuke!" I heard a soft whimper and Pein was staring at a specific cell.

"You have to get away, big sister!" I transformed into a wolf and tackled Pein.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM!" I broke down the cell door and ran to Daisuke. "Daisuke…sweetheart? Are you alright?" He nodded weakly. "Leader! He's only a child!"

"He is an intruder." I licked his wounds and healed them.

"Daisuke?" He groaned a bit. "Come on." I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and carried him to my room. "Itachi, come here." He came over. "You knew about this, yet you didn't tell me. Why?" He didn't answer. "Let me give you a warning. If anything were to happen like this again, I will be out of here faster than any of you guys can run and to a place where no one can ever touch me." He looked away and I slammed the door shut. I transformed to my human form and held Daisuke in my arms. "You need to go back. It's too dangerous here." He shook his head.

"Transform!" He transformed into a tiny boy again. Everytime I looked at him, he would look more and more like Naruto. "Big sister? Why are you with these scary people?"

I scoffed at the question.

"Because I helped a friend in trouble." He nodded but I highly doubt that he even understood what it meant to help a friend in trade for your very own life.

"I know, you can come back to the kingdom! I'm sure the prince would be very happy to see you. You can also see the girl I was talking about!"

"Daisuke, I'm already in enough trouble as is. I don't want to see you hurt either." He sighed.

"Then I'll go back. But first, take my hand. I need to show you something. It's something the queen wanted me to show you." I took his hand and saw a flashback

_In the flashback…_

_It was the night Itachi had murdered the whole Uchiha clan. Or as the people of Konoha called it, the night Itachi betrayed Konoha. I was a little girl then. "Sakura, stay here and don't go anywhere." My parents locked me up in a closet. I heard screaming and fighting. Metal kunai knives, clashing with one another. I also could smell a faint iron smell, the smell of blood. But all I could do was hope my parents would come home safely. Few hours passed, and my parents came back home and unlocked the closet, perfectly fine. Daisuke paused the flashback for a minute. _

"_Sister, don't you find it weird that they went out fighting but, look at their clothing. Nothing is on it." When I looked closer, Daisuke was telling the truth. Their clothes had no blood, nothing. _

"_Wait, Daisuke, can we move to the outside?" He nodded and grabbed my hand as we flew throught the wall. "Wow…we're like ghosts…" When I looked outside I saw Itachi fighting. Actually, to be more specific he was fighting my parents._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Suddenly he killed them right before my eyes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He formed two clones and then transformed them into my parents. "There should be a little girl in there. Take care of her. Treat her with respect. She will think you guys are her parents. Do whatever it takes to protect her from the truth." The two clones headed back into the house._

"_Are you serious?!" I started crying. I didn't kill my parents, Itachi did and I was just part of the game he was playing._

_Flashback end._

I had tears quickly dripping from my face. "Big sister?" Daisuke asked carefully.

"Daisuke, go home." He looked sad and flew back into the portal. I just stood there blanked out. _'Can't be…' _ I collapsed onto my knees. Without knowing, I transformed into a wolf and howled.

"Sakura… are you-" I ran and tackled him. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I growled and barked.

"GET OUT!" He looked confused but soon that expression was going to change. "Get out!"

"Wait!" I stopped.

"You lied. You never planned on telling me that it was you who killed my parents." I growled.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He looked innocently at me.

"Don't even try to hide it. You killed my parents the same night you took your own parents' lives." He finally stopped and his expression changed. He smiled sadly at me.

"So you knew…"

"No, I didn't. Someone of a reliable source showed me. To be exact, in my other world, the queen sent a message with Daisuke." He nodded and left. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" I barked.

"What can I say?" He closed the door and left.

"I can't believe it." I started tackling the walls.

"What's going on?" I heard people rush out. When Sasori entered, I roared at him loud enough that even he was intimidated.

"Get out." He quickly left and Itachi came in again. "What do you want?! Haven't you done enough damage for one day?!" I ran and bit his shoulder.

"If you want to kill me, do it. I don't want to see you hurt like this." I backed away as he gripped onto his shoulder.

"Stay away from me." I transformed back into my normal self. I just bent over and cried.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know I hurt you but, I really tried to protect you from this. To protect what would've caused you to throw yourself off that cliff if you had known." He leaned against the wall, still bleeding heavily. I looked up after hearing it.

"You betrayed me, just like everyone else. You betrayed me just as much as Rei betrayed me too!" Rei stood at the door and tended to Itachi's wounds. Finally I jumped out the window but, right as I did, I was shot with an arrow, making me fall to the ground.

"Who's there?!" Rei yelled.

"Give….me…the crystal…" A voice whispered and hissed. "Orochimaru!" I looked weakly and saw Kabuto hold the bow.

"Ah!" I bent over in pain.

"Sakura!" Itachi and Rei ran over to me.

"Itachi…" I whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't move, Sakura. You don't know if the arrow was poisoned." I stayed down but felt my blood dripping down my back. Rei formed a wall made of ice to protect us.

"Sakura, I'm going to get the arrow out so bite onto Rei's shoulder. Alright?" I just nodded. I didn't have the strength to even focus on anything.

"You ready for this, Sakura?" My brother asked. I nodded. Itachi's kunai started cutting into my shoulder. I bit onto my brother but he just held me close.

"I'm going to pull it out now." I caught my breath for a moment as he suddenly jerked the arrow out. I transformed and screamed as searing pain was spread through my whole body. I cried as Rei just calmed me.

"It's out now. Don't cry, Sakura." When Itachi wrapped my body with the bandage, I suddenly collapsed a bit lower.

"Sakura!" Itachi supported my body as I started coughing up blood.

"It was poisoned, by the way." Kabuto smirked.

"Get her to the healing chambers!" Itachi yelled. When Sasori rushed out, Rei suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! Just watch, she'll be fine. She has the ability to do this." When I looked at the blood, the pure heart crystal came out of my body. It glowed and I started levitating into the sky. My body glowed and I felt my lungs able to breathe again. My clothes had changed into a white dress. "She's the princess of the wolf village." After my body felt light, I had passed out. Few hours later, I woke up.

"Sakura, are you awake?" I opened my eyes. "Does it hurt?" The fuzzy image in my head sharpened. It was Itachi. "Itachi…"

"Shh…you're safe now." I squinted a bit.

"Just bear with it for a moment." He took a wet towel and placed it on my back. "I'm just cleaning around it so the wound won't get infected." I relaxed a bit. "Tell me if it hurts."

I didn't say anything for awhile.

"Mama and Papa forgive you. They said you raised me up into a good girl so it's fine." I smiled weakly.

"Hn." He smirked. Suddenly, I yelped. "Oh! Sorry." I finally laid down on my stomach. "I'm sorry if I couldn't protect you." I scoffed.

"You've done nothing wrong. I did. I was being irrational and selfish and that got me into this mess."

"You're being hard on yourself." He just comforted. I owed him my life now so there were no complaints. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter 5 is done! There's still more! Please review. I really love reading them. And I'll try to improve on whatever needs to be improved…but length. So yeah! Just review!


End file.
